An Act Of Desperation
by McKnight 2.0
Summary: With Nightwing soon departing for the corrupt city of Bludhaven, Starfire is becoming desperate to show him what she has known all along. They belong together.


**Hey guys, not really my thing, but I decided to do a little one shot. If you are curious as to what I have coming up next month. there is an author's note at the bottom that will give you some details. Enjoy.**

* * *

She loved him, of that there was no doubt. He was her leader, her best friend, her everything. She couldn't deny her incredibly strong feelings for him, but then again, she wasn't the one trying to deny them. She had always been open about her fondness of him, it was her people's way. Tameranians found it silly to hide their emotions, but they ran off of them, so it was easy to see why they would.

No, she didn't attempt to hide the fact that she loved him, if anyone ever asked her she would gladly tell them as much, it being rather obvious anyway. It was he, Robin, or rather Nightwing now, who seemed to wordlessly insist that there was nothing more between them than friendship and it hurt her more than he or any human could possibly understand every time he denied his feelings for her.

She wanted so badly for him to wrap his arms around her and tell her he loved her, but he just wouldn't. He was so much like his father that it was ridiculous. She could just hear Bruce's voice in her head at the moment, telling Dick to never date a teammate, practically drilling that philosophy along with many other into every fiber of his being. She really resented the infamous Dark Knight for making him that way, otherwise they could be cuddled up on the couch right now, hot chocolate in hand as they watched a movie on the common room's large flat screen. It seemed like a much better option than her sitting alone on the roof of the tower in this cold California Winter night, her mind plagued by endless depressing thoughts, revolving around the former boy wonder of course.

She had been on Earth four years now. Things were amazing at first, her and Robin being inseparable for the majority of that time, but when he made his change to Nightwing, things between them also changed. He became more distant, from not only her, but the entire team. She knew he was preparing to leave the Titans and strike out on his own, she had overheard him talking to Bruce about it not to long ago and when she questioned, or rather yelled at him about it, he made no attempt to hide it.

He promised things wouldn't change between them, even though he was moving all the way across the country, his goal to defend some city near Gotham called Bludhaven that desperately needed a hero, but the fact was, things had changed months before and they would never be the same.

Tameranian love was eternal, everlasting and impossible to escape from. No matter what, she would love him until the day she died, even if she hardly ever saw him. Didn't he know how much she needed him? Or did he know and just not care? Whatever the answer was, she knew her place in life was beside him, but what could she do to make him realize that? She was running out of time and she was becoming desperate. She had to make him see, what she had known for years. They belonged together.

Standing to her feet with her head held high and her shoulders back, never before seen determination in her misty green eyes, she marched from the room and down through the corridors of the tower, coming to a stop just outside of Nightwing's room. Though she really didn't care rather she was polite or not at the moment she did knock, just in case he was naked, though she really wouldn't be opposed to seeing that. Humans were very modest creatures though and didn't like to be seen unclothed. She really didn't understand why, but that was one of the last things on her mind at the moment.

Her knock sounded three times. "Richard, it is I, Starfire. I must speak with you at this moment," she demanded, her voice lacking any of her normal exuberance.

"Busy," came his voice and she could tell he was distracted, probably not even paying attention to anything she had said. Nothing knew there. He was always busy, but if she didn't say what she came to now, then when? When it was to late and he was gone? Out of her life? No, she wouldn't have it! This had to be done and done now. Desperate times often lead to desperate actions and this was definitely and act of desperation.

With a huff, she entered his emergency door code and the metallic door swished open, revealing the rather bare room inside, his only decorations being drawings that she had done for him in her free time. Most people didn't know it, but she was quite the artist and when he had mentioned he liked her doodles that she hung on the kitchen's refrigerator, she wasted no time feeling his room with all kind of drawings, mostly consisting of him and her. She was very proud when he openly displayed her work. Those were the good days, the days before Nightwing.

Starfire marched inside the room, her eyes narrowed into almost a glare of burning determination, finding the maskless hero at his desk, reviewing some form of case report no doubt. When he heard her enter despite his declaration that he was busy, he swiveled his chair around to face her, his face showing his confusion. "Star, I said I was..."

"Do you love me?" she interjected, not waiting for him to finish his sentence. It was the only thing that mattered at the moment. She had always been terrified to know the answer, but she simply couldn't wait any longer. She had to know.

Dick's face froze, his mouth slightly agape and he could swear that everyone in Jump City could hear his heart pounding in his chest. What had prompted her to ask such a question? Studying her face with care, his lighting blue eyes focused in on her emerald ones. They were pleading for him to answer, begging in fact. He knew her well enough to know that she was trying to stay strong and fighting like hell to not cry. What had triggered this question to arise now of all times? How was he going to even begin to answer this?

"Star..." He paused, his mouth suddenly bone dry. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I must know. Either yes or no. If you truly do not, then I shall leave and you will never have to see me again... I cannot face you if you do not," she answered, the deep sadness as clear as day in her voice.

"I... Star..." Oh, where to begin? His mind was spinning at a pace that he just couldn't control. "Do you me?" he asked, stalling more than anything else.

Her now teary eyes narrowed on him. "Do not sit there and pretend as if you do not know that you are everything to me! Do not pretend as if you do not know every time you ignore me it is like being stabbed in the heart! I have always made how I have felt about you clear! No, I have never told you, but is it not a saying on this planet that actions speak louder than words?! My actions demonstrate how I feel perfectly!

She paused, huffing to catch her breath in her sudden fury. She hadn't planned on yelling, but whatever she had to do to get through to him, she would do without hesitation. "I wish to spend every waking minute of my day with you. I spend hours drawing you these pictures, hoping you will like them. I stay up late at night and pray to X'hal that you realize what I have known for so long now. Richard, can you not see that we belong together? That you belong with me? You cannot leave me here. I do not wish to live in a world without you."

He was speechless, her words playing through his mind over and over again. Did he know she loved him? Vaguely, yes, but he couldn't have known she felt this way. He couldn't have known that this was bothering her so badly and the worst part was that he would have realized it if he had just been paying attention to her like he should have been doing, instead of being preoccupied with his move to Bludhaven and case files. "Star..."

"Do you love me?" she repeated, not wanting to hear anything else.

He was silent for a moment, knowing he had to tell the truth in order to make her happy, even though telling the truth would go against everything he had been taught since he was eight year old boy. "Yes," he answered standing to his feet. He had loved for as long as he could remember, but what could he do about it without disappointing his father, the legendary Batman.

Starfire almost smiled, but his admittance only brought more questions that she needed the answer to before she could be happy. "Then why?," she asked, vaguely.

"Why what?" he questioned in return.

Her eyes narrowed once again as if he should know what she were speaking of without her having to go into any explanations. "Why do you ignore me lately? Why do you seem so set on leaving me behind? Why are we not together?"

Dick took a step forward, his legs working without the his mind's consent. "Star, I never meant to ignore you, I honestly didn't, but I'll be twenty in a few months. It's time to move on, it's time for all of us to move on, but just because we won't be Titans anymore, doesn't mean we're not all going to be friends forever. As for why I haven't tried to be more with you... Bruce would..."

"Do not blame your father!," she shouted, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "He does not control your actions, you do. If you love me as you say you do, then be with me, make me happy, make yourself happy!," she said, her yell more pleading than angry at this point.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, his mind attempting to adapt to this sudden stress that had overcame him. "I do love you, Starfire, but..."

"There is no but," she once again interrupted him. "If you love me then you should be with me. If you chose to walk away, leaving me with the knowledge that you loved me as you say you do, then I shall always wonder what if, what if he would have given me a chance, what if he had let me come with him and I truly believe you will also wonder, so why put yourself through that? Why put me through that?"

What happened next surprised Starfire. She found them so much closer than they were when the conversation started, as if some unseen force had pushed them together without either of their knowledge to that fact. They were so close in fact, that she could feel his breath against her forehead, he now being three or so inches taller that her. Their eyes locked onto one another's and Dick letting his actions be controlled by his emotions, something he never did, yanked her forward by her arm, crashing his lips into hers.

A surprised squeak escaped her and her eyes went wide as saucers, but then a glorious warmness flooded her entire body, a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt and she melted into his embrace, her green pools now being covered by her eyelids as her arms instinctively snaked around his neck.

He caressed her bare sides with his strong hands, pulling her closer to him, until they were stomach to stomach, chest to chest. It was true, the movies had it right. Time stopped, and not just the room around them, but the entire world faded out, leaving them oblivious to its existence. What seemed like an eternity later, they broke away and Richard's hand found its way to his love's cheek, cupping it lightly as he stared into her dimly open eyes. "We're not painting our bedroom purple," he whispered playfully, his lips still barely brushing hers.

Her eyes began to tear up as a beaming smile graced her face. "Does this mean you shall allow me to accompany you?"

"It means that and so much more. Star, I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this, but you're right. I have to live for me and no one else. Bruce may not like this, but he is just going to have to deal with it because I..."

She halted his rambling by placing her finger to his lips. "Stop talking."

He obliged her by taking her lips in his own once again. In the end an act of desperation would lead to a renewed bond that would outlast the test of time and withstand anything the world could throw at them.

* * *

**So, I think this was pretty good. Really, I'm just slowly getting myself back into writing mode, so I might do some more if you guys like this. I'm not even sure this is going to stay up, but I had fun with it.**

**Anyway, about my next story. I went back and watched Young Justice and I realized some things. It has so many flaws from a plot and characterization stand point that it's ridiculous. Also, there are so many characters and it's really hard to accurately portray all of them when a lot barely have any back story, so I am doubting Star Fallen, but with that said, I do like the concept of Nightwing and Starfire meeting a few years later than they did, so I might do something with that, kind of like a Teen Titan's what if? story. I'm also really thinking about Drama 2, which a lot of you want, so we shall see in January. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
